Forgotten
by Madam-Rose-Writes
Summary: With Finn on the scene Kurt feels like Burt's got the son he never was and feels forgotten. Written for KangstPromptOfTheDay #19 on tumblr


I hope you enjoy this fic, please heed the warnings about domestic abuse because it appears a few times throughout. I am hoping to upload new chapters ever Wednesday and Sunday. I always love hearing you're reviews so please leave me some.

* * *

It's starts off slow at first, Kurt doesn't really notice it. He's not used to having much time with his dad anyway. They are around each other and spend time in the same house, but even when they spend time together they don't really spend time together.

The first time he notices that something is actually off he goes upstairs to ask his dad for a weekend off working at the garage, he wants to go to the movies with Mercedes, but his dad's not there. He's concerned at first because he'd heard the guys in glee talking about an important football game, and he knows his dad well enough to know he's always home for big games.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket hitting his dad's speed-dial. He sure it's about to go to voicemail when the call connects.

"Hello, Kurt is everything okay?" Kurt's worry is lessened at hearing his dad's voice. But that doesn't help him wonder where he is.

"Yes…I…I guess I was just wondering where you are? You didn't leave a note to say you'd be late home and I know there's a game on." As he finishes he hears another voice from his dad's end of the phone that certainly isn't his dad's.

"You coming Burt? Game kicks off in 2."

"No coming Finn,"

"I guess I got my answer," Kurt says quickly before his dad can speak. "Enjoy the game and drive home safe." He comments before putting down the phone not even giving his dad time to say goodbye.

K&BK&BK&B

The second time it happens he wonders if Finn set it up on purpose as a way of getting back at him for crushing on him. He knows Finn knows, and he hadn't meant to be quite so obvious but no one understands how lonely his is.

Finn had left his Math book in glee, and Kurt being Kurt had picked it up, quickly texting Finn to tell him he'd left it. It wasn't until later than day when Finn text him back asking if he could drop it round straight away that Kurt even remembered he'd sent the text. He's already finished his homework so he can't see a problem with taking it over.

He knocks on the front door waiting patiently for Finn to answer; he knows only too well the boy doesn't exactly have any urgency. But after waiting five minute and having knocked three times he wonders if Finn has set him up. He decides to try the side gate, see if it's unlocked guessing that Finn could easily be playing some violent video game unable to hear him knocking.

The sight that greats him round the back of the house however make him wish he'd just disappeared. His dad and Finn are sat in Finn's living room, room dark only light coming from the flickering telly, which Kurt can only guess is showing some sports game. He takes note of how relaxed his dad seems, sat in Finn's dad's chair, drink in his hand. He stands at the window for a while, hoping that one of them will look up and notice him standing there. But they don't and before long Kurt turns around and leaves, placing Finn's Math book on the doorstep as he does so. He can't help but notice his dad and Finn bonding over sport is becoming a thing.

K&BK&BK&B

He doesn't know what makes him do it, he despises the plaid shirts, they are anything but fashionable, but he needs to try, because clearly he hasn't been trying hard enough. He clearly needs to be more like Finn. He'd known for a long time he'd never be the son his dad wanted. He knows his dad used to be the kind of guy that would have a problem with people like him. But he hadn't ever realized quite how much of a let down he was until his father had started bonding with Finn. Because Finn is everything he isn't they're polar opposites and Kurt knows it, he can also see just how easy it is for his father to get on with Finn. Burt's been spending even more time with him recently, attending Finn's football games, watching games on the telly together; Finn's even been going to the garage some days.

When Brittany approaches him saying something about a perfect record, he's not fully listening, he doesn't even have to think about his answer. And that how his dad finds him making out with a girl just a few hours later. And he supposes it's a win-win situation for everyone when his dad pays him more attention about respecting Brittany than he has all week.

It's the feeling of the attention that's makes the decision for him, that this is the new Kurt Hummel. It sounds crazy but he'd forgotten how his dad's attention could make him smile, and while it was on a subject Kurt really didn't care about, because there was no way he would be sleeping with Brittany, he still can't deny how much he enjoys being his dad's focus again.

K&BK&BK&B

He thinks things are going to get better, and when he sees his dad walk into McKinley later that week, and he can't help but be hopeful his dad wants him for something, but he soon realizes he's wrong.

"Finn caught a foul ball in the ninth so that means free hoagies at Lenny's Hoagies, and then half-price to the motocross tonight, so I promised I'd take him." And of course he should have known that this wasn't going to be about him. Should have known that this would be about the son Burt never had. He excuses Brittany not wanting her around for this conversation, he's had enough of being looked over and pretending he's okay. He puts up with the ignorance from the jocks, the slushies, the locker slams, and the slurs but for his dad to be overlooking him hurts more than any of it.

"Did you ever think that that might be something I wanted to do with you?" He questions. And whatever he expected in response it isn't what he gets.

"Look, Kurt, Finn needs a buddy right now, okay? At the game, he got to talking about his dad, and, you know, his mom thinks it's a really good thing for him. Look, I promise you, we will hang out as much as you want, okay? Just not tonight." And yes he thinks to himself bitterly Finn's not the only one that needs a buddy, he'd be quite happy with any buddy right now. At least Finn has his guys on the football team. Kurt doesn't feel like he has anyone especially as Mercedes is so locked up with Noah. He wishes just once that someone would notice him. But as his dad turns and leaves he realizes it's a lost cause.

As his dad starts to walk away down the corridor, the song just comes naturally. Singing has always been his outlet seems not matter how he dresses that's still going to be the case. He stands their stupidly hoping his dad will hear, that he'll turn around and told Kurt he's made a mistake but he doesn't he continues walking away.

Kurt ends up in the auditorium, back in his own clothes, resigned to the fact dressing like his dad isn't going to help his cause. It's quite, as if the auditorium is mocking him as he sings. The words still help though, Kurt can't imagine a time when they won't. He finishes the song breathing heavily, and the quietness seems to crowd him more in the dark. Now his voice isn't filling the space, it feels like it's closing in on him. And maybe stupidly he'd hoped his dad would have found him singing in the auditorium but he knew deep down he wouldn't. Knows only too well he's on his way to Lenny's Hoagies probably talking with Finn about Football, or baseball or soccer.

K&BK&BK&B

He opens the drawers of the dresser, taking a deep breath as he lies down. His mom's perfume never failing in helping calm him, he can remember times when he was younger, upset due to falling over, inconsolable almost and his mom would squirt a tiny bit of her perfume into the air and he'd calm almost instantly. Right now he's glad it's still has the same effect on him. Because leaving the school after singing he'd wanted to kick anything in his path, he'd wanted to scream, yell about how unfair life is to him. But lying here, lying here surround by his mother he's just sad.

Sad that she isn't still here, because he knows she'd understand. He knows that she'd pull his dad up on his behavior right now. He's sad that his dad can't notice can't notice how unhappy he's become. How much Kurt needs him to remind him how loved he is, and that everything will be okay in the end. But it doesn't come, instead his tears do. Falling silently onto the rug, no need to make a sound it's not like there is anyone around to hear it anyway.

K&BK&BK&B

The news that Burt has asked Carole and Finn to move in takes Kurt by surprise, he knows he's said a similar thing to Finn but he hadn't been totally serious. He tries to act supportive hoping that maybe doing so will get his dad to notice him. Though he can't help but be annoyed when his dad reminds him to make sure Finn is comfortable, without so much as a mention that anyone will make sure Kurt's comfortable.

He tries to put on a little surprise for Finn, but it doesn't go down as hoped. Kurt watches as Burt comforts Finn, handing him money to decorate the room, his room. Something Burt hadn't been bothered about when Kurt himself had been trying to do so. And that just makes it even harder, to bite his tongue but he does. Taking the money off Finn, saying he'll deal with decorating hoping that maybe his dad will offer to help – he doesn't.

K&BK&BK&B

He walks up the stairs from the basement, needing to be away from Finn. He knew it was dumb asking Finn to get the jocks to lay off him, but if he's honest he sort of had hope he would agree. Though he supposes it not the same, there's a big difference between not bullying Kurt himself and asking others not to bully Kurt.

Kurt's about to ask his dad if there's anything special he wants for dinner, but his dad starts speaking before him.

"You don't mind sorting dinner out for yourself do you Kurt?" Burt asks, "It's just I've promised Finn, I'll watch his game, you know how much I love football."

And Kurt want's to argue, wants to hell his dad that yes he does mind. He wants to tell his dad that his day sucked, that he's sore from all the bruises littering his back, where the jocks have once again ramped up their bullying. He wants to remind his dad that he promised the two of them could hang out as much as Kurt wanted. But he doesn't "Yes, don't worry about me dad," He says, not bothering to meet his dad's eyes before moving into the kitchen, hoping cooking will at least take his mind of the situation. He can't help but think about how ironic Finn's words are. Finn wants him to blend in at school, yet despite doing everything he can at home not to blend in, to try and get his dad's attention it isn't working.

K&BK&BK&B

Burt greets them both as the walk into the house, Kurt ready to show Finn the room. He can't help but notice though how Burt turns Finn's greeting into a conversation about Finn's last football game.

Finn's reaction isn't what he's expecting. And he's been trying so hard not to get angry at Finn about this. He wants his Dad happy and Carole and Finn are making his dad happy. But when Finn just reinforces that the world doesn't see him as a guy he loses it. He isn't however prepared for the words that leave Finn's lips next. His head jolts up at the shock, but he quickly schools his expression, knows showing his emotions won't help anything right now. He's used to hearing them from the jocks, the idiots that probably don't know how to count passed 10, but hearing it from Finn the guy they see as the male leader of glee club, a club about expecting people for exactly who they are well, that hurts.

He doesn't hear anything else that Finn says but it's clear the conversation is over when he storms out of the room. He sinks to his bed, drawing his arms around himself trying to hold himself together. He never imagined his dad finding a new partner would lead to him feeling this bad. He hears voices shortly after and he's knows he shouldn't but he can't help but listen in.

"Everything alright I heard you two shouting?" He hears Burt ask Finn.

"Kurt just a bit too much sometimes, we clashed but it's nothing I can't handle," comes Finn's reply.

"Okay well just let me know if you need me to pull Kurt up on anything." And Kurt starts to sob, because there's his dad comforting the guy who's just been yelling slurs at him. He's not stupid he knows if his dad heard the fight he would have heard exactly what was said by the both of them, and yes while he had shouted first he'd never dropped to Finn's level.

And when Burt never does come to check he's okay Kurt just crawls under the covers and sobs more. Later when he hears footsteps descending into the basement the softness of them tell him that it isn't his dad but just Carole coming to get him for dinner. He just closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep not sure he can face a family dinner with the other two men right now.

K&BK&BK&B

Kurt doesn't bother reminding his dad about his cheerios competition, the leaflet is on the fridge, has been ever since he knew for sure he was going to be part of the cheer squad for nationals. Three days before the big dad when his dad still hasn't mentioned it he circles to date on the calendar hoping to jog his dad's memory.

But Kurt slowly loses hope with each passing hour. Despite coming home every night in his Cheerios uniform his dad doesn't once ask how preparation is goes. Doesn't ask how Kurt's feels and doesn't bring up his promise that "he wouldn't miss it for the world".

He wakes up the morning of nationals determined to bump into his dad before he leaves, proudly wearing his Cheerios uniform despite the fact this morning it's making him nervous, not used to performing in front of quite so many people.

"I'll be home late tonight…" he's about to tell his dad why to jog his memory when he's cut off.

"Oh don't worry, my buddy got Finn and I some more NFL tickets we won't be back until late either, but thanks for the warning."

Kurt leave without breakfast unsure if he's actually going to be able to perform the cheerleading routine feeling as sick as he does now. He does manage to pull it off and they win, but for him it's marred by the fact when he looks up into the crowd he doesn't see his dad's face smiling back at him.

K&BK&BK&B

Kurt unlocks the door hands still shaking like that had been ever since Azimo and Karofsky had cornered him at the end of school. He should have known their threats weren't empty but that doesn't mean them cornering him hadn't come as a shock. He knows he's bleeding from his back, can feel the dampness on his Gaga outfit, but he'd wanted to get home as fast as possible, maybe catch his dad before Finn made it home.

He calls out his dad's name as he walks through the living room, but it's met with silence. He walks into the kitchen and walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water desperate to take some painkillers for his pounding headache. He's under no illusion that had Karofsky or Azimo pushed him any hard he would have ended up either knocked out, with concussion or both.

He's shutting the door when he sees the note.

_Taken Finn shopping for some new football boots, not sure what time we'll be back, don't wait up._

He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He's finding it so much harder to make it through every day. He fears for his own safety every time he steps foot on school grounds. He can see more bruises on his skin than he can his normal unmarred flesh. It hurts to wake up in the morning just to remember all over again how much the world hates him. And the worst thing is he can't remember the last time his dad asked if he was okay, if he needs anything.

It's the reason he put off coming out to his dad. He knew once he had that their dynamics would change. That he wouldn't be his father's sweet little boy anymore, he'd be a disappointment. He'd be the son that men like his dad dread having. And it's just what's happening. What he hadn't accounted for was that on top of everything else, his dad would also replace him. He knows that's what happening, Finn has spent more time with his dad in the past few weeks than Kurt has in the past year.

K&BK&BK&B

"I want back on the team," Kurt says to Coach Tanaka hoping he is leaving no room for argument.

"Why? You quit, we replaced you already." Is the response he gets and he almost gives up instantly, but he decides to give it one more chance.

"Come on we all know the person you replaced me with sucks, you haven't won a game since I quit the team." He knows it's true, his dad and Finn talk about it at the table often enough, normally while completely ignoring him.

The silence stretches uncomfortably Kurt not willing to be the one to break it.

"Okay Hummel, but pull off the team again and you will not be let back on. I want you on my field for the game at 7pm sharp tonight."

K&BK&BK&B

Kurt's plan had been to ride with his dad and Finn to the football game. He thought it would be a good way to bond. Being back on the team maybe his dad would at least pull him into the conversation with Finn, even if he didn't get any time with his dad alone. But when he gets a text from his dad saying that there was a last minute job at the garage and so won't have time to come home he's going straight to the game his plan is ruined again.

But he's still determined to be on that pitch. If nothing else, maybe playing football and helping the team win will get the jocks off his back. He's fed up of looking like a patchwork quilt, due to all the bruises.

K&BK&BK&B

Kurt kicks the ball between the posts, and he smiles behind the helmet knowing he's probably just won the team the game. And sure enough only seconds later the whistle blows. A few of the guys congratulate him but most ignore him, still not impressed that he's back on the team. He keeps his helmet in place though, happy to hide behind it, especially after his dad hadn't noticed him sitting on the bench.

He spots his dad making his way on to the field. Kurt follows his path and he's convinced his dad's coming towards him. That is until he stops and sees his dad shaking Finn's hand and congratulating him on the game. He sits motionless until the pitch is empty. It's cold but he doesn't really notice, heart feeling to numb stopping him feeling anything else. He just wants his dad to be proud of him. Just wants to be loved.

K&BK&BK&B

"I can't believe we finally won," Finn gushed to Burt, who can't help but smile at the teen. He knows how much winning a spots game means.

"Yes and if you ask me you've all got that kicker of yours to help." Burt comments, glancing at the couple of other football players accompanying them.

"We have. We should have known we needed him back on the team. We started our losing streak our first game after he quit." Finn says with his mouthful.

"Oh, so he's been on the team before?" he didn't realize they took people back to the team once they quit.

"Yes, you know he was, you were there remember?" And Burt can't work out the tone in Finn's voice. Like he should know what Finn's talking about. But he can't remember a single game without that crap kicker who couldn't score had their life depended on it…expect…

"Kurt?"

K&BK&BK&B

The drive home is horrendous; as soon as he realized his mistake he's passed some money on to Finn, before running from the restaurant. He can't believe how stupid he's been. Kurt joined the football team the first time because he was trying to hide his sexuality. It's only now realizing that Kurt chose not to come to his after the game too scared of being rejected in favor of Finn that he realizes just how much he's been ignoring Kurt. He feels like an awful father.

He pulls up to the house, and he can't help but he filled with worry when the house is dark. But he reasons with himself, it's late and Kurt's had a big game. He'll be sleeping. Burt walks down the stairs to Kurt's basement room, noticing the colors still stuck to the wall, the ones Kurt has tried to question him about on more than one occasion.

As he reaches the bed it soon becomes apparent that Kurt isn't asleep, because he isn't even in the bed. No the bed hasn't been touched since Kurt made it that morning he can tell that much. And the dread really fills him now, because it's late and if Kurt isn't home then where is he?

He rings a few of Kurt's friends but none of them have seen him that day. And he wants to kick himself because he doesn't remember seeing Kurt that morning either or any morning this week actually. One of them always gone before the other was out of their room.

K&BK&BK&B

"What am I meant to do mom? No one notices me unless it's to slam me into a locker or trip me in the halls. I sometimes wish they'd make the bruises in places more obvious, it's all well and good my back looking I've been ran over by a truck, but no one can see it there." Kurt sniffles before continuing. "I don't know how much longer it's going to be until their bullying goes too far. How long is it going to be until I end up permanently damaged because of their bullying? No one on glee notices either, or if they do they don't care. Finn and the guys may have stopped bullying me but they don't stop me getting bullied."

Burt stays back hidden in the shadows not wanting to interrupt for now content on listening to what Kurt has to say.

"Talking of Finn, dad loves him Mom. I see how happy Finn makes him; he's everything I'm not. I mean I always knew dad wouldn't want a son like me, but I can't help it. And it doesn't make it any easier watching Finn and Dad bond as if I don't exist, and either Dad hasn't notice how unhappy I am or he doesn't care now he's got Finn. I mean I'm happy Finn's opened up about his dad, but what about the stuff I need to open up about, all the bullying I'm still dealing with alone" Burt feels like he's been stabbed in the heart, but the worst thing is everything Kurt is saying is true he hasn't been bothered enough to notice, but not because he doesn't love Kurt. He's just been too blinded wanting to help Finn.

"I know I should be happy for him and I am. He's happy, Finn's happy and Carole's happy I just wish I could be happy with them. Dad talked about us going from two families of two, to a family of four, but what I see is two families of two, that have become a family of three and a family of one. And I'm the one left on my own. I just sometimes I wish you were still here, you'd know how to sort all this out. You always seemed to make dad see sense, I might be your son, but seems I just don't have the knack of it despite the amount of times I've tried to talk to him."

And Burt doesn't even need to think hard to know it's true. The amount of times Kurt's tried to say something over dinner only for it to be overshadowed by sport. Or the times Kurt's come up from his basement bedroom to talk to him, only to be told to wait until the games finished and Burt would come down and speak. Burt knows he never did go down and speak to Kurt he was always to tired and crawled straight up to bed once the telly was switched off.

"I just need a reminder than I'm loved sometimes. The jocks try to make me feel I'm not, and I used to cope because I'd have left that morning to dad reminding me of the fact and he'd do the same once he got home from work too. But I don't remember the last time I heard the words from him. Why aren't you still her mommy I need a hug." Kurt finished before beginning to sob.

Burt breaks, he steps forward out of the dark and wraps his arms around his little boy, because that's all Kurt is, a scared little boy that needs someone to help him get through the day in a world that isn't ready for someone as amazing as he is.

"Shhhhh kiddo, it's just me," Burt soothes as Kurt jumps at the contact, before sobbing harder. "I love you kiddo, and I'm sorry. I'm so dam sorry Kurt. I should have noticed."

"Don't worry I understand, it's okay," comes Kurt's response and his tone is impassive, Burt can feel the walls he's already built around himself and it kills Burt that Kurt's putting them up around him.

"No it's not Kurt. I've failed you, but I do love you, and I promise I'm gonna make everything alright."

K&BK&BK&B

It isn't an easy fix Kurt's walls take a long longer to come back down than they took to build back up. But slowly it gets better. Burt stops having to aim questions at Kurt over dinner, Kurt instead once again beginning to voice his own opinion without being asked, but also having his opinions respected.

Burt makes sure they keep one night a week for the two of them. A night where Carole is at work and Finn is at Puck's and the two of them bond, over everything from Broadway to football. And one night curled up on the sofa together Kurt finally feels ready to tell Burt the extent of the bullying. Burt feels sick that he ever let it get so bad, that his son's been being injured because he was too blind to see his pain. But he goes to McKinley the next day threatens to make hell for the school if the teachers don't start showing a harder line.

When Kurt asks why Burt didn't step in when Finn used slurs towards him, Burt answers honestly. That he'd seen Kurt pushing Finn, that he thought maybe Kurt needed to be reminded that it wasn't okay. He also makes it clear that had he realized why the whole situation had truly occurred that he would have pulled Finn up. And that's what he does later than night, after Kurt makes his way to the basement after both of the Hummel men have shared I love you.

Burt still isn't perfect and there a few times he forgets that he's promised to do something with Kurt, or there's the time he doesn't make it home to drive Kurt to the football game, something that's become a tradition for them now. Kurt having decided he wants to stay on the team. But he always remembers in the end and always apologizes. Refusing to ever let the situation get as bad again, because Burt doesn't know a lot of stuff but he knows one thing, and that's that he loves his son for exactly who he is.

* * *

**Prompt:** Burt doesn't hear Kurt singing Rose's Turn, and spends less and less time with Kurt. Kurt feels like he's failed Burt as a son.


End file.
